The present invention relates to a vehicle pivoting closure, and more particularly to a remotely actuated vehicle pivoting closure power operating assembly for a liftgate.
Pivoting closures, tailgates and more specifically, liftgates, of vehicles, such as mini-vans, sport utility vehicles and the like, are hinged generally along one edge or cut line. The cut line forms the seam between the exterior surface of the closure and the exterior surface of the vehicle body. For liftgates, the closure pivots, at the top along a substantially horizontal hinge axis. The hinge axis may be disposed interiorly from the cut line or exteriorly from the cut line with respect to the vehicle. If the cut line is interior or inside of the cut line, a xe2x80x9cgoose-neckxe2x80x9d hinge is typically used so the closure can clear the vehicle structure when it pivots open and closed.
Liftgates are known to have a horizontal hinge axis disposed interiorly to the cut line utilizing a goose-neck hinge. The liftgate goose-neck hinges are pivotally engaged to the roof of the vehicle or header of the rear opening which is generally supported on either side by a substantially vertical D-pillar. Manually operating the liftgate requires a fair amount of human strength to lift the gate up when opening, or to pull the liftgate down when closing. Gas Struts are commonly used to provide assistance in the lifting of the liftgate, however, they resist the pulling down or closing of the liftgate. Furthermore, when fully open, the liftgate can be hard to reach for users of a short stature.
Electrically powered actuators are known to open and close pivoting closures or liftgates. These actuators vary from hydraulic cylinders to cable assemblies. Placement of the assemblies within the vehicle are limited due to the concentrated forces applied by the mechanisms to the vehicle structure. One means of reducing the concentrated loads is to secure the powered actuators or assemblies to the closure at some considerable distance away from the hinge axis. Pinion gear driven rack assemblies typically engage between the vertical D-pillars of the vehicle and the closure by pivoting rods which push or pull upon the liftgate independent of the liftgate goose-neck hinges and at a considerable distance away from the hinge axis. Consequently, the D-pillar support rack designs visibly protrude into the opening of the cargo bay.
A vehicle pivoting closure assembly has a power actuator remotely controlled by a controller for opening and closing a closure, preferably a liftgate, over a cargo opening. The closure is pivotally engaged to a vehicle structure by a hinge member about a hinge axis. The hinge member has a first portion which extends from the hinge axis to a secondary pivot axis. A second portion of the hinge member rigidly extends from the first portion near the secondary pivot axis and engages the closure at its distal end. An armature interconnects a linear moving rack to the hinge member by pivotally engaging the hinge member about the secondary pivot axis, and pivotally engaging the rack at an opposite end about a rack pivot axis. The hinge axis, the secondary pivot axis and the rack pivot axis are disposed parallel to one another.
The elongated rack slides transversely with respect to the hinge axis, moving preferably within a housing secured to the vehicle structure. A pinion gear train engages teeth formed on the rack to produce the linear movement. The gear train rotates about a rotational axis preferably disposed perpendicular to the rack pivoting axis. The gear train is preferably powered by an electric motor through a clutch. The power actuator is preferably in modular form having tray which supports the rack housing, the gear train, the motor, and the clutch. The tray also reinforces the pivoting connection of the hinge member, thereby containing the concentrated loads, or dynamic forces, placed upon the hinge member by the motor within the tray, and further distributing the reactive forces produced by the weight of the door through the vehicle structure, or body.
A feature of the invention is the remotely controlled and powered opening and closing of a vehicle closure.
Another feature of the invention is that the power actuator has a low profile and does not intrude upon the interior space or cargo area of the vehicle.
Yet another feature of the invention is the ability to conceal the power actuator for aesthetic advantages.
Still another feature of the invention is that the power actuator is modular in form and has fewer parts and is less complicated than other operating systems.
Still yet another feature of the invention is the isolation or containment of dynamic forces from the vehicle structure during closing and opening of the liftgate, thereby, protecting the vehicle structure from damage at the hinge mounting locations.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.